


Lupa

by ClaireChevalier



Series: Road to Tobio's Birthday [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Family, Fluff, M/M, Percakapan non baku, Road to Tobio's Birthday, child!Tobio - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Ketika Tooru terkadang lupa dengan statusnya, Hajime akan selalu mengingatkannya. Semuanya demi Tobio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ada visualisasi child!Tobio, loh. Lihat link di bawah ya ;)

**Lupa**

_story by C.C_

_._

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

**_Road to Tobio’s Birthday_ **

.

* * *

 

Ruang tengah apartemen Hajime dan Tooru tampak sunyi begitu kegiatan makan malam berakhir. Di ruangan dengan satu sofa panjang berlengan, sebuah _kotatsu_ , deretan lemari kaca dan sebuah televisi beserta perlengkapannya itu hanya berisi Tobio yang sibuk dengan buku bergambarnya serta Tooru yang tengah fokus menatap layar kaca di hadapannya, menampilkan cuplikan pertandingan tim-tim lawan yang pernah dihadapinya. Tak ada yang membuka suara sejak Hajime meninggalkan mereka berdua ke ruang kerjanya. 

Setelah sekian menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Tobio akhirnya melirik Tooru sebentar, lalu ke arah lembaran buku gambarnya yang sudah selesai diwarnai. Ia lalu bangkit dan mendekat ke Tooru.

"Toorun...." Suara Tobio pelan, terdengar membisik, tampak sekali ia tak ingin mengganggu Tooru yang fokus dengan tontonannya. "Toorun," panggilnya sekali lagi. Suaraya agak ia keraskan kali ini.

Berhasil. Tooru menatapnya, "Sebentar, Tobio-chan. Kau minta tolong ke Papa dulu, ya," lalu kembali menatap layar televisi setelah mengelus puncak kepala Tobio.

Wajah Tobio tampak kecewa, tapi ia tidak protes. Tobio kembali ke meja dan membuka lembaran buku bergambarnya yang baru, lalu mulai mewarnai lagi. Menit-menit selanjutnya juga hanya diisi oleh suara-suara yang berasal dari tontonan Tooru di televisi.

"Tobio, udah malam. Waktunya tidur." Suara Hajime terdengar dari arah dapur kecil mereka. Pria itu sedang membuka kulkas, mengambil segelas air.

"Sebentar lagi, Papa."

Hajime berjalan mendekat ke arah putranya yang masih sibuk mewarnai. Ia melirik Tooru sebentar. _Fokus seperti biasanya,_ batinnya maklum.

"Gambarnya belum selesai?" tanya Hajime sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tobio yang langsung menggeleng.

"Hajime-papa tidur duluan aja," kata Tobio pada akhirnya.

Hajime terkekeh pelan, anaknya itu terdengar sudah tumbuh dewasa jika sedang berkata seperti itu. "Walaupun besok Tobio gak ke sekolah, tapi tetep harus tidur tepat waktu. Ini aja jam tidur Tobio udah lewat." Hajime melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit.

Tobio menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hajime dengan sepasang mata bundarnya yang indah, "Sedikit lagi," lalu kembali mewarnai.

"Ya udah, sebentar lagi Papa panggil, ya." Hajime lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar Tobio, berniat merapikan tempat tidur putranya itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tobio yang fokus dengan kegiatan mewarnainya sepeninggal Hajime, akhirnya menyelesaikan gambar ke-sekian yang ia warnai malam itu. Matanya lalu melirik Tooru yang masih saja fokus dengan tontonannya. Tobio lalu melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya, tapi tak mendeteksi keberadaan papanya. Ia lalu merapikan buku dan alat mewarnainya dan meletakkannya di laci lemari, tempat alat-alat sekolahnya tersimpan.

"Toorun." Tobio memanggil lagi, tapi tak ada sahutan dari Tooru. Menyerah untuk memperoleh atensi Tooru, ia lalu memanjat sofa yang diduduki Tooru, lalu mendekati ayahnya itu dan mencium pipinya cepat. Setelah itu, Tobio langsung turun dan berlari ke kamarnya. 

Tooru yang sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Tobio hanya tersenyum tipis, tak sempat melihat raut kecewa di wajah putranya itu.

"Hajime-papa."

"Oh, udah selesai mewarnainya?" Hajime langsung menggendong Tobio yang baru saja masuk ke kamar. "Cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu, ya?"

Tobio hanya menggangguk lemah.

"Loh, kenapa gak semangat gitu? Gambarnya udah selesai, ‘kan?"

Lagi-lagi Tobio hanya menggangguk.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan jagoan Papa ini? Diganggu sama Toorun lagi?"

Jeda selama beberapa saat, kemudian hanya gelengan yang didapatnya dari Tobio.

_Oh, sepertinya pertanyaanku salah._

"Yaudah, malam ini Papa temenin Tobio bobok di sini."

Anggukan yang ke sekian kalinya menjawab pertanyaan Hajime. Setelahnya Tobio melakukan rutinitas malamnya dalam diam sampai Hajime mengantarnya tidur. 

Hajime mengerti dengan raut kecewa yang tadi tercetak di wajah putranya itu. Ia lalu memandang wajah damai Tobio yang sudah terlelap sebentar sebelum merapikan selimut yang menyelimuti bocah berpipi gembil itu. Ia harus bicara dengan Tooru.

-oo-

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menonton video-video itu berulang-ulang?" Suara Hajime menginterupsi Tooru yang masih fokus menonton video di layar televisi.

"Masih jam segini," Tooru melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 45 menit, mendekati tengah malam, "kau tidur duluan aja, Iwa-chan."

Hajime mendengus, "Jadi, itu yang tadi kaubilang ke Tobio?"

"Hah?" Untuk pertama kalinya Tooru mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ke arah Hajime yang sedang bersandar di bingkai pintu ruang tengah sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku gak berkata seperti itu! Dia diam aja daritadi, kok."

"Lalu, kau anggap Tobio yang diam aja itu normal?"

"Eh?"

Hajime menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak sadar. Selesaikan tontonanmu dan cepat tidur." Hajime sudah berbalik saat mendengar seruan Tooru.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Iwa-chan!" Tooru segera mematikan televisi dan tak repot-repot merapikannya, lalu menyusul langkah Hajime. "Aku beneran gak bilang apa-apa pada Tobio-chan, aku hanya—" Tooru seperti tersadar begitu menatap wajah Hajime yang seolah mengatakan 'kau yakin?'

"Ta-tadi dia memang memanggilku sih, tapi aku bilang tanyakan ke Iwa-chan saja." Tooru menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

Hajime rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala cokelat Tooru saking bodohnya pria itu. "Aku udah pernah bilang ‘kan, kau itu selalu terlalu fokus jika pertandingan sudah di depan mata sampai tidak memerhatikan sekelilingmu. Oh, tidak, bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak kau perhatikan."

Tooru menatap horor ke arah Hajime. Wajahnya seperti mengatakan, ‘Aku gak seperti itu! Kau berlebihan, Iwa-chan!’

"Saat di sma kau boleh aja gak menggubris kata-kataku, tapi sadarlah sekarang kau punya _tanggung jawab_ yang harus kau perhatikan, Tooru." Nada bicara Hajime tidak marah, lebih ke menasehati dan mengingatkan.

Tooru tak menjawab, hanya memandang ke arah pintu kamar Tobio yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tobio itu anak yang baik. Dia tidak pernah menyuarakan keinginannya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama denganmu ataupun denganku. Tapi kuakui aku marah pada diriku sendiri jika terkadang menangkap raut kesepian di wajahnya. Aku merasa belum becus menjadi orang tuanya."

"... Maafkan aku...."

Hajime mengacak rambut belakang Tooru. "Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Tobio dan selalu ingat alasan kita saat mengadopsi Tobio dari panti asuhan. Baik kau dan aku ingin ada keceriaan di apartemen ini, tapi jika Tobio justru sedih karena perbuatan kita, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Mungkin jika kita tidak mengadopsinya, dia bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya di panti—"

"Gak!" Suara tegas Tooru memotong. Matanya menatap tajam Hajime. "Jangan lanjutin kata-katamu, kau terdengar seperti menyesal telah mengadopsi Tobio-chan."

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyesal, hah? Aku cuma menjabarkan ketidakbecusan kita sebagai orang tua angkatnya. Itu aja!"

"Tapi kau terdengar seperti—"

"Hajime-papa! Toorun!" Suara Tobio terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Karena perdebatan kecil mereka, baik Hajime ataupun Tooru tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka berdiri di depan kamar Tobio.

Hajime langsung membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Tobio yang berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengucek kedua matanya. 

"Maaf, Tobio terbangun karena suara Papa dan Toorun, ya?" Hajime membawa tubuh mungil Tobio ke gendongannya, sedang Tooru mengelus kepala Tobio.

Kedua pria itu terkejut begitu mengetahui ternyata Tobio sedang menangis.

"Tobio-chan kenapa?"

"Gak papa." Tobio menggeleng.

"Tobio kenapa? Mimpi buruk, huh?" Hajime bertanya.

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tangannya ia eratkan di leher Hajime. Sebulir air mata masih mengalir di pipinya yang langsung dihapus Tooru. Tobio lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang udah gak papa. Bobok lagi, yuk," Tooru berusaha menghibur putranya itu.

"Tobio bobok sama Hajime-papa aja, Toorun masih nonton, ‘kan?" ucap Tobio polos. Ucapannya benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi Tooru merasakan hatinya mencelos begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menatap Hajime sekilas sebelum mengambil Tobio ke gendongannya.

"Aku udah selesai nonton, kok." Tooru lalu membawa Tobio kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang Tobio-chan bobok lagi, ya. Aku temenin."

Tobio hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyamankan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Tooru ikut berbaring di sampingnya sedang Hajime hanya melihat mereka dari pintu kamar.

"Tadi mimpi apa?" Sebelah tangan Tooru mulai mengelus punggung Tobio, kebiasaan yang disukai putranya itu sebelum tertidur.

Tobio hanya ber-hmm ragu.

"Gak papa, cerita aja," kata Tooru meyakinkan sembari menyuguhkan senyum hangatnya.

"Tobio mimpi … Toorun ... dan Hajime-papa pergi."

"Hmm? Pergi ke mana?”

"Pergi ninggalin Tobio...."

Tooru tak bereaksi, terlalu shock dengan lanjutan Tobio. Setakut itukah Tobio ditinggalkan olehnya hingga mimpi buruk langsung menghampirinya saat tadi ia tak mengacuhkannya?

Tooru masih tak bersuara saat membawa Tobio ke pelukannya. "Aku dan Papa gak akan ke mana-mana, dan kami gak akan pernah ninggalin Tobio-chan. Kau harus ingat itu, ya." Tooru mengecup sebelah pipi Tobio. "Lagian mana mungkin sih kami ninggalin Tobio-chan yang tembem gini. Nanti gak ada lagi yang bisa kugigit." Tooru mulai bermain dengan pipi gembil Tobio yang selalu berhasil membuat putranya itu terkikik geli.

"Geli~"

"Geli, ‘kan? Makanya mimpinya jangan dipikirin lagi, ya.”

"Iya." Tobio menjawab di sela kikikannya.

"Udah, udah, Tobio harus tidur lagi." Hajime menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur kecil Tobio.

Tooru lalu membenarkan posisi Tobio, dan kembali menyelimutinya. 

"Tobio gak boleh tidur sama Toorun dan Hajime-papa?"

Hajime menggeleng. "Tobio harus mulai belajar tidur sendiri."

"Jangan dengarkan papamu, malam ini aku tidur sama Tobio-chan." Tooru kembali memeluk Tobio, seolah tak ingin dipisahkan.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah."

"Aku ‘kan cuma mau bobok bareng jagoanku, iya ‘kan Tobio-chan?"

Tobio mengangguk dari balik pundak Tooru. 

Hajime hanya bisa menghela pasrah. "Yaudah, malam ini Tobio tidur bareng Toorun."

Tobio langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, jagoan Papa." Hajime mengecup kening Tobio, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan Tooru, meninggalkan Tobio dan Tooru yang entah membahas apa lagi sebelum tidur.

Tooru terkadang memang lupa bahwa mereka kini harus memprioritaskan Tobio di atas segalanya. Bahkan ia lebih sering terkesan seperti tidak peduli, tapi sesungguhnya Tooru-lah yang paling memperhatikan perkembangan Tobio, sekecil apapun itu.

**-FIN-**

* * *

 Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : [child!Tobio](https://www.instagram.com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/)

**Author's Note:**

> Yak, tinggal dua chap lagi a.k.a dua hari lagi juga menuju ultahnya Tobio :3  
> Semoga terkejar dan terlaksana x"D
> 
> Makasih buat semua reader yg udah baca sampe part 6 Road to Tobio's Birthday-nya #pelukecup
> 
> Sampai jumpa besok o//
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 20122016


End file.
